Black Angel
by Isabelle Saunders
Summary: The boys go to their next job, but will they get more then they bargained for?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Also, the songs, as great as they are, aren't my creation. Does anything go my way?  
**  
Author's Note:** I got the idea for this story when I was listening to the 'Fall Out Boy' song: 'Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner'. The lyrics that gave me the idea are: 'So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll way you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue.' This is my first Supernatural fan fiction. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

The scene opens up to a woman taking off her jewellery, obviously getting ready for bed. We see a beautiful pendant around her neck. She tries to take it off, but is having trouble. All of a sudden, the lights in her room switch off and we hear her scream. She then starts to make gagging noises and then they stop. We hear a thump.

Dean and Sam Winchester are driving along in their black '67 Chevy Impala.  
"Are we there yet?" Questions the eldest brother.  
"You're driving, you should know."  
"Not necessarily. The person giving directions should know, considering they have the map."  
"But the person driving should know because they see the signs saying how much further to the town and what speed we are going at."  
"Whatever dude. I just want to get there."  
Dean starts humming because he is extremely bored and the tape player broke.  
"Oh jeez. What are you singing?"  
Dean responds by singing a line, just to annoy Sam."9,999 bottles of beer on the wall."  
"Dude; don't make me lock you in the trunk."  
"You wouldn't do that."  
"Try me."  
Dean then starts singing AC/DC, just to agitate his brother further.  
"Dean, I'm not kidding. You sing one more bad thing and it's the trunk for you."  
To see if Sam is telling the truth, Dean once more breaks out into song. "In the Garden of Eden honey. Don't you know that I'm loving you."  
"That's it. Pull over."  
"What?"  
"Pull over or I'll make you pull over."  
"Why?"  
"I warned you about singing. Now I'm going to put you in the trunk, so pull over."  
"Jeez Sam. It was a joke. I swear I'll stop."  
"You better."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, sucky first chapter I know, but like the title says, it's just the introduction so don't judge too the story too much by it.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. But it's my birthday in a couple of months! I know what I'm wishing for.

**Warnings:** OFC

**Author's Note:** I'm from Australia, so if I've got any geography wrong, I'm sorry, but that's why. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

The Winchesters finally arrive in Salem, Oregon, with not a single more line sung.  
"So what's the story with this place, other then the obvious ones." Dean asks Sam because he is usually the one who finds the next hunt.  
"People are getting strangled with no sign of a break in or a struggle or a robbery, there's nothing."  
"That's what the police think anyway, but I know better. I mean, the only thing they can figure out is the way to the donut store."  
They hear a little giggle from behind them and turn around to see a girl that looked about 24 years old with short straight brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listening." She says, with an accent the brothers can't quite put their finger on.  
"That's all right, as long as next time you are listening to my phone number so you can call me." Dean shamelessly flirts.  
"Ignore him. My name's..."  
Dean interrupts Sam. "Hey! Just because you want her doesn't mean you have to..."  
"You can stop now Dean, she's gone."  
Dean looked over where the girl was to see Sam is correct.  
"Aw man, you scared her off."  
"_I_ scared her off. _You_ scared her off with your flirting." Sam only said this to tease his brother, but the look on Dean's face told Sam he hit a sore spot.  
"Whatever man. Let's just do this."  
"OK then. Well, let's start with her hotel room."

"Hi there. How can I help you?" Asks the perky clerk.  
Dean smirks at her. "Where to begin."  
"I can tell you. We need the key to Cindy Thomas's room. We're her cousins, Sam and Dean and we came to pick up her stuff."  
"I'm so sorry what happened to her. My sincere condolences. Here, here's the key."  
"Thank you so much." Dean tells her, going into business mode.

The brothers are upstairs; checking out the hotel room when the same girl they met on the street walks through the entrance doors of the hotel.  
"Hi there. How can I help you?"  
"Hey. I need the key to Cindy Thomas's room. I'm her cousin and I'm here to pick up her stuff."  
"I don't have the key; your brothers have it."  
"My brothers?"  
"Yeah, your brothers. Well, I assume they are because they were her cousins as well. Dean and Sam?"  
"Dean and Sam? I just can't believe they made it. I thought they couldn't. Thanks for telling me." She invents quickly.  
"No problem."

**Author's Note:** What's going to happen? Please review because I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter and I might get sad and kill off someone. Nah, just kidding. But seriously, drop me a line to tell me how I'm doing. Please.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Guess I better start my letter. 'Dear Santa...'

**Warnings:** OFC, OOC

**Author's Note:** Dean is out of character for this chapter. But not too much. Just thought I would warn you. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

"What the hell are we looking for anyway?" Dean asks out loud.

"For anything, which I think I just found."

"I've been finding a whole lot of anything too you know. It's also known as nothing."

"No, I mean I might have actually found something worthwhile. Come over here and have a look."

Dean walks over to Sam and starts looking at a pile of papers. "What the hell?"

Then they hear from the doorway, "Imagine my surprise when I found out I had brothers I didn't even know about from a complete stranger I've never even met."

The brothers turn around to find the girl from the street.

"Imagine how much _more_ surprised I am that it's the same two guys I met on the street today. Now tell me what's going or else."

"Now, don't freak out. We're cops and..." Starts Sam, trying to handle the situation, but he's interrupted.

"No! No you're not. _His_ attitude earlier today told me that." Replies the girl, pointing towards Dean.

"That's towards local cops. We're FBI."

"Why didn't you just tell that to the lady downstairs? Huh? I don't believe you. You're lying and unless you tell me the truth, I'm going to call the bloody cops."

"You want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth." Says Dean, taking over from Sam. "The truth is that..."

"Dean..." Sam warns.

"The truth is that," Dean continues, approaching her and, for some strange reason, trusting her, "we're hunters and we go around, looking for supernatural happenings and kill the thing that caused them. On the side, we are looking for the thing that killed his girlfriend and our mum, to kill it. We are also looking for our dad to help us."

The girl looks over Dean's shoulder, into space, then next to Sam, into space again.

"I believe you. My name is Ella and if I can do anything to help, just say so."

Dean and Sam just stand there, stunned. This girl actually believes them! Plus, she wasn't running away, or looking at them like they were freaks.

"I'm going to start packing up my cousin's more personal items. You can look through her stuff if you want, but I know what jewellery and how much money she had." She gives them a smile to show she is joking. "If you need anything, just holler. I'll just be in her bedroom."

Ella walks off and leaves the boys, standing there like stunned mullets.

"Have I finally gone insane or did she just offer to help us?" Dean asks Sam.

"She just offered to help us, unless I've gone insane as well." Sam replies.

"Well, it's quite possible you have, but, for me? Just, no."

"We better get started, just in case she turns sane again and changes her mind."

"I can't find anything!" Dean exclaims in frustration.

"Look through those papers we found earlier then. I'll go talk to Ella."

"Fine, whatever. I just want to catch this son of a bitch."

Sam starts walking towards the bedroom, but stops as he hears the sound of crying. He slowly walks towards the door and peers inside. He sees Ella sitting on the bed, hunched over, crying, while looking at something.

"Hey." Sam says to her in a soothing voice, as he enters the room.

"Hey." Ella replies, sounding like she has a bad cold and wiping away her tears.

"How are you?" Sam asks her, then curses to himself as he realises the stupidity of his question.

"I'm fine. I'll live, won't I?"

"Yes, you may live, but you're not fine. You can tell me, I know what it's like to lose someone."

"I know. Her name was Jessica, wasn't it? And your mum. She was named Mary?"

"How did you...?" Sam starts, then shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, you're going off topic and you're not getting away with it that easy. Now tell me, or I'll get Dean in here and we will force it out of you."

Ella starts to laugh, but soon her laughter turns into tears as she looks at what was in her hands. A picture of her and Cindy.

"I'm just going to miss her so much. We were so close. When we moved away, I was just so heartbroken. I don't know what I'm going to without her because she was the only family I had left." Ella finally confesses through her tears.

"Come here." Sam tells her and wraps his arms her and pulls her into a hug. She just cries into his chest.

Dean sees the two together and, for once, taking some tact, walks away to let them be, with sadness in his eyes.

**Author's Note: **Oooohhhh, what's going on? And just thought I would tell you that Ella isn't based on me, she's basically my sister. The only exception is her hair colour, but I didn't want it to be blonde. You shall see why later. Alright, I'm babbling so I shall say one more thing: **_REVIEW!_** :D


	4. Tempers

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. I should've bought them for Father's Day. Dad would've liked the car.

**Warning: **OFC

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Glaceo, Dean and Sammy and BlueMoonDestiny for continuing to review this story. It's really appreciated guys, it makes my day better to know I have a review, no matter how crappy the day has been. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

Half an hour later, Sam finally emerges from the bedroom.

"Whoa Sammy took your time in there. Oo la la, I think somebody's finally hit it off with a girl." Dean teases his brother.

"It's not like that Dean. We were just having a conversation."

"Sure you were. I know what's going on." Says Dean, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Listen, Ella's almost finished packing up the bedroom, so we better get ready to leave." Sam tells him, starting to get annoyed with his brother.

"Don't you get annoyed with me. I wasn't the one in there taking..."

"Ready to go?" Ella interrupts, with a box full of stuff in her arms.

Dean clears his throat. "Yeah. Can we keep these papers?"

"Taking what exactly Dean?"

"Just drop it Sam. You didn't answer me; can we keep these papers?" Sam glares at him.

"Ummm...sure. I'm not interested in that stuff anyway. Its not like it's going to save my life, is it?" She smiled at Dean, trying to cheer him up.

"Hmmm." Dean replies, agreeing but sounding like he doesn't care.

It was awkward for a moment, Sam glaring at Dean, Dean collecting the papers, with dislike in his eyes and Ella just looking sad.

"Shall we go then?" Dean asks icily, breaking the silence finally.

"Yeah, no point in hanging around, hey? After all, there isn't anything to hang off, except for the lamps." Ella replies, doing her best to make a joke to hide her feelings.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Sam agrees.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter wouldn't have worked if I didn't make it like this. I promise you, Chapter 7 will make up for it. Please read and review, I need to know whether or not to do a sequel. I'm seriously considering one, but if I don't get enough reviews, or a request, I won't do one. Anonymous reviews accepted. Oh, and I realise it's a lame chapter title, and story title I suppose, but I didn't know what else to call it.


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. I just got my box set the other day, while I was away. Maybe they come with it.

**Warning/s: **OFC, language

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. My computer is back! Yay! And I put all my important documents on a USB pen! Double yay! Also, I had a lot of assignments and test I had to study for. Now for some good news for me, but bad new for you guys. I'm on holidays! Bout bloody time too. I'm in another town and everything. Now, bad news for all of us: I have an assignment, so I won't get much typing done. Well, that's all for now, that I can think of. Enjoy the story, if it's not too crappy. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

Later on, the Winchesters were sitting at a table, in the bar; looking at what information they've got so far.

"All these papers are about a witch." Sam tells Dean.

Dean murmurs something that Sam can't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then." Sam looks at his brother skeptically. "The witch's name was Fyffe JeJuna (A/N: Like my name:P) and she was burned at the stake here in Salem, where she lived. Someone betrayed her, but that's all I got so far. I guess I will have to go get the laptop from the car and research some more."

"No shit Captain Obvious."

"What is up with you tonight Dean? You've been like this ever since we left that hotel room."

"Oh, I wonder what's going on." Dean starts sarcastically.

"Nothing. Happened. Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

Dean sneezes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw..." Then Dean stopped himself, before he incriminated himself.

"What Dean? What do you _think_ you saw?"

"I saw the way you were holding her. The 'I love you and everything is going to be alright' hug. I taught you that hug. Then you came out half an hour later."

"Do you have a problem with me liking her?" Sam asks Dean, not completely untruthfully.

"N-n-no." Dean stutters. "It's more the whole you not telling me thing."

"If I told you, you would have teased the hell outta me."

"So...?" Sam just sighs and walks away to go get the laptop. "What? What did I say?"

Just as Sam is out of sight, Dean sees Ella, but she doesn't see him. Dean is deciding whether or not he should catch her attention, but she moves away before he can decide. Dean is interested in what she's doing here so he watches her. She makes her way over to the bar and starts to talk to a man.

They've been talking for couple of minutes when Sam comes back with the laptop. He starts to talk to Dean, but he shushes him.

"What's going on?" The youngest asks.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes. Ella is talking to a man, which is quite within her rights."

"Yeah I know, but he just gave her a necklace."  
"What's your point?"

"I've seen the necklace before somewhere, but I can't think where."

"Well ask her yourself."

"I can't Sammy; I don't want to get her involved if I can help it."

"You already have by telling her about us."

"I mean more then necessary."

"Well, we should stop talking about her because here she comes."

Turns out Sam was correct. Ella had finished talking to the man and spotted them, so she thought she would come over to say hi.

"Hi." Says Ella. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Sam answers her. Dean won't look at her.

"Thanks." She flashes a smile and Sam smiles back, but Dean still isn't looking at her.

Sam clears his throat. "Shall I go and get some drinks then? Beer?" Dean grunts his agreement.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll pay." Ella hands Sam some money and he walks off.  
Dean and Ella have been sitting at the table for a couple of minutes when Ella bursts out.  
"What is wrong with you! You haven't said a word to me since I've gotten here!"  
Dean just sits there in silence, ignoring her.  
"Answer me damn it!"  
Dean glares at her and says "You are the dumbest smart person I've ever met."  
"What!"  
"How can you not know what's wrong. You seem to be able to tell when I'm lying, so tell me what's wrong."  
Ella just stares into space for a little until…  
"You are the dumbest dumb person I've ever met! How can you even think that? I'm not that kind of girl. I swear! Now drop that dumb ass idea that you have and cry me a river then build a bridge and get over it because you need some structure in your life!" Ella said this with such sincerity that with just one look into her eyes and Dean believed her instantly.  
"I'm such a dumb ass."  
"Yeah, I know you are." Ella smirks.  
At that moment, Sam comes back.  
"Perfect timing...wait! I don't even know your names." She starts laughing. "How 'bout we play a little game of getting to know each other?"  
"Sounds good to me." Sam replies.  
"As long as I can get to know you even better tonight." Dean tells her. Sam shakes his head but smiles to himself, glad that Dean is back to his old self.  
Ella just rolls her eyes. "I'll go first. What are your names? Gotta keep to the basics."  
"I'm Dean and this is Sammy."  
"It's just Sam. Where are you from?"  
"I'm all the way from Bargara, Australia."  
"I knew it! I thought all the girls over there had blonde hair." Dean tells her.  
"That's a bloody atrocious stereotype."  
"A what?" Dean asks.  
"It means that it's a terrible grouping." Sam tells his big brother.  
"Just 'cause you know big words College Boy."  
Ella laughs. Dean smiles. "Alright, my question. Where are _you_ guys from?"  
"Lawrence, Kansas."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dean smirks because he thought he asked her an insulting question.  
"No I don't. You offering?" Ella replies straight away and smirks right back at him. "Oh snap! You are so whipped." She laughs as she remembers the inside joke.  
And so it goes on like this for a couple of hours, with no-one going near the topic of family.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it. I know the wait probably wasn't worth it, but at least it's here. So, what happened in her past? Tell me your theories through reviews or messaging or whatever. But I'm not holding my breath. I might turn blue and die. I was thinking I would do a sequel and tell you then what happened in her past then. Mua-ha-ha-ha. I'm so evil. Also, I only have 2 pre-written chapters left, so if I get a huge load of assignments and tests again, those will be posted and then you will have to wait until I get spare time. Sorry guys. _Give apologetic look_ Remember, anonymous reviews accepted, so if you like this story and you have a friend who you think would as well, but aren't signed up, they can review anyway. :D Okay, I'll go now. Off to go listen to some Panic! at the Disco. Bye!


	6. Cars

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Maybe I'll find them on Ebay. It hasn't failed me yet.

**Warning/s: **OFC, language

**Author's Note: **Just thought I would say, my computer has crashed, so it may be a while till the next update. No miracles this time thought, it's full on dead. Also, I've been feeling really uninspired lately so, yeah. Anyway, on with the story. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. I have no beta, just my lovely self and a spell check.

* * *

"Well, this has been fun boys, but I really must be off. I have an early start tomorrow and a flight to catch in a couple of days _and_ I'm yet to pack. Bye."  
Sam looks around the car pack to see where Ella's car is. Dean figures it out first.  
"Wait! Where's your car?"  
"It's back home. In Australia."  
"How did you get here then?"  
"It's called walking. Which is how I'm going to get back."  
"No you're not!" Dean told her, a little too quickly.  
"That just sounded like you were telling me what to do and I don't like people bossing me around."  
Before Dean could reply, Sam interrupts. "Ah, Dean. Can you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you privately."  
They walk a little away, but not far enough away to lose sight of Ella.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean 'what'?"  
"I mean what?"  
"When did you start caring how someone got home?"  
"When I started to get a gut feeling that there is something more to this girl. Something that she wants to tell us but isn't. A gut feeling that we have to protect her, no matter what."  
Sam considers what Dean says, while looking at Ella. He sees her smiling and laughing at nothing in particular. He sighs.  
"As long as you're sure it isn't because you think she's hot, I'm fine with it."  
"Well, that too." Dean tells him, as he smirks and starts to walk back towards Ella. Sam follows him.

Sam and Dean walk back over to Ella.  
"What's the name of your hotel?" Sam asks her.  
"The 'Crazy' Clark motel."  
"You know that is one of the dullest places I've ever been to." Dean tells her.  
"I know! And I've been to the outback." She starts laughing, but stops as soon as she sees the brother aren't. "And I'm the only one who gets that."  
"Well, anyway, you're in luck. That's where we're staying."  
"Is that good or bad luck? Now, which is your car? The maniacal automatic Mazda; the too small back seat Suzuki; the not too fast Ford; the horrendous Holden or the beautiful, black, big back seat, hope to never get scratched, wonderfully manual 1967 Chevrolet Impala?"  
Dean is speechless, for once in his life, so Sam answers for him.  
"The fifth one." Ella looks offended.  
"I did not just describe my dream car to have it abbreviated to 'the fifth one'! I learnt stick because of that beautiful..."  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were so passionate about cars."  
"Just 'cause she has such a great taste in cars." Dean tells him.  
Ella smirks. "Just 'cause you're jealous."  
"I see I'm not going to get anywhere with you two working together." Sam groans. Dean and Ella look at each other.  
"We do make a good team. Don't we?"  
"A bloody great team."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you found that okay. Don't think there's anything to tell you, except for the whole there may not be an update for a while because of the whole my computer's crashed thing. So, yeah. Alright, I'll let you get on with reading other stories now. Bye!

PS: Yay! The line thingys are working!


	7. Songs

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Neither do the songs. Maybe I'll get them for Christmas. Oh sister dear, since I'm basing my main female character on you and everything…

**Author's Note: **The full chapter is finally here! Whoo!!!!! Sorry about the longness of it all, stupid school, gets in the way of everything. Oh and the whole crashing of my computer and stupidness of my USB didn't help. Ah well, I'm back on track now and, being holidays and all, I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done. Songs are at the bottom of the page. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. Oh, and I finally have a beta. Thanks so much JJaneru. The help is appreciated.

* * *

"Well anyway," Sam interrupts before it can go any further, "We should get back to the hotel. After all, you have so many things to do and you need a good nights sleep."  
"Yeah, you're right. So let's go!" Ella runs to the car. Then she yells before Dean and Sam say anything, "I bags shotgun with…privileges!" They look at each other.  
"What kind of privileges?" Dean asks.

Sam laughs.  
"Well, you know the shotgun rule?"  
"Of course! Driver picks the music..."  
"Shotgun shuts his cakehole." Ella finishes with him. "Well, that rule doesn't apply."

She gives him her biggest cheesiest smile, while pulling out her iPod. Dean doesn't look all that happy about it, but agrees anyway.  
"Fine! But if I hear a single lyric that's from...Ashlee Simpson or...Hilary Duff or..."  
"I think she gets the idea, Dean."  
"Whatever. Just if I hear one piece of bad music..."  
"I'll be over in the backseat before I can say 'That's not fair!'?"  
"Uh...yeah. That's right."

Ella smiles and enters the car as soon as her door is unlocked. Dean and Sam climb into the car as well.  
"Alright. Let's get this party started." Dean starts the car and '_Movin' On_'by Bad Company comes on.

_I get up in the morning and it's just another day,  
Pack up my belongings, I've got to get away.  
Jump in to a taxi and the time is gettin' tight,  
I go to keep on movin' I got a show tonight. _

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't feel like this song." Ella tells him and fiddles around with the radio.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asks her.  
"You'll see." Ella smirks.

Dean looks in the rear view mirror and sees a look of amusement on Sam's face. He catches his brother's eye. "What's she doing?"  
Sam just laughs. "You'll see."  
"You're just as bad as each other." Dean grumbles.  
"There! All finished. Now let's see what we're listening to."

Dean and Sam look at Ella apprehensively. That is, until the music starts.  
"I know this song." Sam exclaims. Ella smiles.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
'Cause that's just ridiculously on. _

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Sam tells her.  
"Then sing along with me."

_Well, she sure is going to get it,  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now,  
The walls line the bullet holes.  
_  
"Sam! Stop singing!" Dean shouts.

_Have some composure,  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no.  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong _

"Ella! Change the song!"  
"Fine! But don't deny that you liked it." She skips to the next song.

"Hey, this one sounds pretty good." Dean tells her.

Ella just smiles.

_You're as cold as ice,  
You're willing to sacrifice our love_

"This is more like it." Dean says. Sam just groans.

Ella lets out a little laugh and starts singing along with Dean.

_You never take advice,  
Someday you'll pay the price,  
I know_

"Change the song Ella. Please." Sam asks nicely.

Ella just sighs.

"That's it. One more song that neither of you guys want, and it's the radio."

She changes the song again. For the last time.

Ella knows this, but she just wants to torture them for making her skip two of her favourite songs.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

"Oh no." Sam and Dean say simultaneously.

"Oh yes." Ella replies.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"What is this? Some form of cruel and unusual torture?" Dean asks Ella.

"Naturally." She replies, completely deadpan. Then she turns it off.

"Fine, radio time."

She figures out how to put the radio on but they are only half listening. That is, until…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you guys hearing what I'm hearing?" Dean asks incredulously.

_Silently you slip in,  
And totally change everything.  
Suddenly I hear you breathing,  
And now I am sinking like a stone._

"Is it just me, or does that sound like she's having sex with a guy?" Dean asks, half sickened, only half.

"Just you." Ella tells him.

"The singer probably just means something mental." Sam explains.

"What he said."

"Fine, but I'm changing the radio to another station either way."

A couple of minutes later………

"Oh, not again."

"What is it now, Dean?" Sam asks his bigger brother.

"Nothing Sammy, just another person singing about sex."

"Sure, sure." Ella says.

"No, seriously. Listen."

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound._

_Say now you want to shake me too,_

_Move down to me, slip into you._

"I know this song. It's by one of my favourite bands." Ella says.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin,_

_Touch sight tastes like fire._

_Hands do now what eyes no longer defend,_

_Hands to fuel desire._

"Alright, that is SO wrong. And I happen to know there are no more radio stations in this area." Ella tells the boys.

"Great." Dean says sarcastically.

"I think you can live without music for a little while Dean, we're almost at the motel." Sam enlightens them.

"Hey, we are, I know that tree." Ella says, with a little smile.

Dean snorts with laughter and Sam expels some air to show he's amused.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, the songs are, in order of appearance, Movin' On by Bad Company, Time to Dance by Panic! at the Disco, Cold as Ice by Foreigner, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Sink Like a Stone by Stephanie McIntosh and Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects.

Oh, and LynyrdSkynyrdRoadie, I do realize it's In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, I just made it In The Garden of Eden for a friend, because she says it's cool like that, because the song sounds so evil.

Also, there you go Cassie. Your idea is in my story, do you feel special now? lol

How do these notes always become so long?


	8. Cornered

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Maybe I'll get to do an assignment on them soon.

**Author's Note:** Yep, I know it took a long time. Blame me, but in return I blame writer's block and more recently school. I've already written the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait as long. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. Thanks to my lovely beta Janelle. I remembered your name because it's the same as my cousin's. Whoo! Enjoy reading guys!

* * *

The Winchesters and Ella pull up outside the hotel room.

"Oh, I didn't think." Dean says all of a sudden.

"What's new?" Ella jumps in with the insult, showing her quick wit.

Dean just glares.

"Where's your room?" He continues, seemingly unfazed.

"Just around the corner. I'll be there in like, two minutes." She tells him as she gets out the car. "I had a fun time tonight guys, thanks. Bye, hope you boys have great lives and have good luck in love. See ya lads."

A sad smile adorns her face as she walks away from the car.

"I'm going to follow her, I think she's lying." Dean tells Sam as they hop out of the car. "Here are the room keys." He chucks them to Sam and starts to walk away.

"Sure she's lying. You just want to give her a more private farewell." Sam replies, walking to the hotel room so he can unlock the door, but before he goes in he says "If you take sexual advantage of her, you're going to burn in a very special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theatre." Sam walks into the room and closes the door.

"Okay then." Dean says to himself and starts off again to follow Ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sam gets in the door, he just bursts out laughing.

"I'm glad I finally got to use that on Dean. He deserves it." He then looks out the window.

"It couldn't be…Ella? But she said she's only around the corner. Who's that following her? Come on Dean, hurry up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella is walking back to her room, thinking. She knows she shouldn't have lied to Sam and Dean; but if she didn't, then they would have wanted to take her to her room, and she already made enough discomfort in their lives, she could tell. They would want to because it's a bad area, and she knows it, but it was all she could afford. Ella kind of wishes they had come now, she really wants the company.

All of a sudden, she gets a chill down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A twig snaps. She turns around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean goes around the corner and begs to hear a door closing or something, but he doesn't. All of a sudden, a scream pierces the chill night air. Dean has never heard this scream before in his life, but he knows whose it is. He starts running towards it. "I'm coming Ella…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam is in the hotel room taking a shower, completely oblivious to what is going on. He doesn't hear his phone ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sam, pick up, damn it. Pick up!" Dean yells into his phone. He's getting close to the source of the scream, he can tell. He's almost to the corner of the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella turns around and screams. She's face to face with a guy. Holding a knife.

"Shut up." He tells her, coming closer. Ella takes a step back for every step he takes forward. That is, until she runs into someone behind her. She turns around and gasps. It's another guy, and she has a feeling that he isn't going to help her, but make her situation worse. Then a whole gang comes out and surrounds her and the guy with a knife. The others are unarmed, but she still wouldn't want to cross paths with them. She turns around to face the guy with terror in her eyes.

"Aren't you a pretty one."


	9. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Maybe if I do really well in my exam block, I'll get them as a reward.

**Author's Note:** I can't really think of anything to say. Only happy Easter for all that celebrate it and I'm not putting up the rating. You'll understand once you read. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to that song that gave me the idea. Whoo!!! Fall Out Boy rocks!!! We want Roy! lol :P

* * *

"Aren't you a pretty one." 

The comment terrifies Ella even more. Knowing if she wants to get out of this, without anything major happening to her, she has to do some quick thinking, so she puts on a huge smile.

"Thanks. I try. Though, I haven't had a bath in God knows how long."

Ella knows that he won't fall for that, but she just has to stall long enough to think of what she can do.

"Nice try kitten, but it would take someone with a lot less brains then me to fall for that one. Now put down the bag."

"No, I don't think I will. I quite like my gun."

The guy just laughs.

"You just don't get it do you? You can either put the bag down of your own accord or it will be taken forcibly." He takes a step toward Ella, as do all of the others that surround her, leaving her with nowhere to go, except into the arms of one of the waiting men, if you could call them that. "It's your choice kitten." He takes another step forward to accentuate the point. Now the space between them was just under an arms length.

Ella makes a split second decision and swings her bag at the guy. He grabs it as it comes towards him and yanks it from her grasp. Ella's cool exterior breaks and she starts to visibly shake. The guy just smiles evilly.

"There's no one here to help you, kitten."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean rounds the corner and sees Ella and a man in the middle of a circle, and he's pointing a knife at her. He sees Ella swing her bag at him. The guy catches it and yanks it from her grasp. Dean sees Ella start to shake. He can't see the guy's face but he can tell his expression when he says the next statement.

"There's no one here to help you, kitten."

Enraged, Dean looks round for a weapon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fully clothed and stepping out of the bathroom, Sam looks at his phone. He sees a missed call from Dean, so he calls his brother, but there's no answer.

"Hey, this is Dean Winchester…" Sam hangs up the phone before the recorded message can finish.

"Dean never lets his phone ring out like that." Sam gets a gun and tucks it into his pants before stepping out and going to find Ella, who, hopefully, is with Dean. Even though he hates the thought, but he would hate it more if something happened to either of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the stranger began to close the gap between them, Ella did the only thing natural to do, turn around and run, but she forgot there was someone there. She ran into him and he pushed her backwards, into the arms of the waiting psycho. He starts to search Ella, as she starts to struggle.

"Get off me you sick fuck!" Ella screeches as he starts to go even lower.

"Look what I found." He says, as he reaches into her pocket. "A cell phone."

He pulls out her cell and looks at it. "Guess you won't need that any more." He tosses it away and luckily it lands on her bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam runs towards where he saw Ella disappear to. He soon sees Dean and runs up to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was about to start towards the group, without a weapon, when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around.

"Hey Dean, what's…?" Dean shushes Sam as his younger brother comes towards him. Dean merely motions towards the circle and it takes about three seconds for Sam to realise what's going on.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I was just going to walk up to them and start punching their lights out."

"No Dean. Not while he has Ella and a knife. There's got to be another way."

"There's not, we don't have a weapon and no plan so we just go there and wing it."

"Don't just assume everyone is as unprepared as you, Dean. It makes an ass out of both you and me." Sam pulls out his gun. Dean smiles at him.

"That's my boy." Dean says, scuffing up Sam's hair and grabbing the gun from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He puts the knife to Ella's neck. "Stop struggling or I'll slit your throat from ear to ear." Ella stops instantly. "That's more like it. Now, you're going to do everything I say because that threat still stands and it's not empty. So, where's your room?"  
"No way am I telling you that you fucking bastard. You could be some kind of freak."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am." He says in a deadly whisper, which makes Ella's blood run cold. He presses the blade to her neck. Ella moves just a little and gets cut. A drop of blood runs down her neck. "Now, I'll ask you nicely one more time, where's your room?"

"And I'll tell you one more time, I'm not telling you." Ella scratches him, trying to remove the blade from her neck.

He hisses. "The kitten has claws. Just for that, there's an alley over there." He starts to drag her towards the alley.

"Hey boss, there are a couple of guys down there. I think they're coming for her." A goon warned.

"Sam and Dean." Ella whispers softly, so her captor doesn't hear. Unfortunately he does.

"Keep them busy. Kill them if you want to." Ella gasps in horror as her kidnapper just smiles. "I only need a couple of minutes."

"Well, that doesn't say much for you, does it?" Ella quickly quips, not caring what happens to her.

"Scratch that, kill them and then come join me."

Ella's eyes widen in horror as she gets dragged into the alley. "Sam! Dean! Go! Don't worry about me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean hear Ella's yell, her warning, but they don't go. They keep running towards the gang, they have a plan, and they are going to stick to it. Dean has the gun, so he's going to go rescue Ella and Sam's going to keep the goons busy. That's the plan anyway, but when does anything they do go to plan? Tonight isn't any different. Sam goes and gets stuck straight into the goons and Dean runs around them, getting to the alley where he saw that piece of shit drag Ella into, until one of the followers see him and tackle him, knocking the gun out of his hands. The henchman then throws Dean with inhuman strength and then goes back into the struggle. Dean soon joins once he has his wits back about him. All he can think about is saving Ella and helping Sam. Dean goes to the fight, because he decides that it's better to have two people to save Ella when her captor has a knife and they have nothing, because he can't seem to find the gun. The odds were 10 to 2, not very fair but 5 each and that's how they split up. Dean has his group and Sam has his. Then the first punches are thrown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, all the goons are knocked out, Sam has two black eyes and Dean has a blood lip and a broken nose. They head off to the alley. What they don't see is little clouds of black disappearing into the night. When they get to the alley, they find Ella standing over the guy who threatened her. They just look at her.

"What? This bitch bites. Stop looking at me like that."

Dean's the first to move. "Are you okay?" He walks towards Ella.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nobody puts baby in a corner."

Sam then walks over to the guy to check his pulse. "Well, he's still alive. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I kind of just went berserk because I thought you guys were going to die."

"Don't be stupid. We would never die, especially if you're in trouble." Dean reassures her. "Oh, and you have a cut on your neck."

Ella puts her hand up to her neck to check it out. "Oh, that. Yeah, I got a little too friendly with the blade." Ella smiles.

"We should go now, get some rest." Sam says as he stands up from his kneeling position.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get you a drink for risking your necks for me."

"Not so fast. Don't think I'm going to let you walk to your room by yourself now, not after what just happened. Sam, you go back to the room, I'll meet you there after I walk Ella back to her room."

"Okay, this time it _is_ just around the corner, so I can walk myself."

"Not a chance, I'm going with you and that's final."

"Okay, either way, I'm going back to the room. See you there Dean."

"Yeah Sam, see you." As Sam walks away, Dean turns back to Ella. "I'm going with you and that's final."

"Fine!" She starts to walk away.  
"Good!" Dean says as he catches up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Ella's room is quiet and tense. Then she stops.

"This is it. Listen, thanks for tonight, but I didn't need your help."

"Don't mention it. It's not like we actually did that much."

"Trust me, you did more then you realise. Anyway, do you want to come in? I mean, it's getting cold so you could have a coffee or something. You don't have to if you don't want to. You could always…"

Dean cuts her off. "I would love to."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said. Rating no go up. Anyway, I don't do this for reviews, but come on guys; just one this chapter would be nice. Please. begs 


	10. Wonder Boy

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me. Neither does the Metallicar. If they did, they wouldn't drive around as often as they do and that car would be a lot dirtier. Maybe I can borrow them so I can think up new things to put here. Oh, that's right, I don't own the songs either. Damn.

**Author's Note:** Alright, let's get the nitty gritty out of the way first. Constructive criticism is good, but flames never helped anyone. Anonymous reviews accepted. Speaking of reviews, I don't ask for one every chapter, because I don't do that, but come on, one this chapter, just one. Please. I just want to know if I'm truly as crap as I think I am. On with the story I spose.

* * *

Dean sneaks into the room. He sees Sam sleeping on his bed. It's almost seven a.m. and if Sam knew about him being out for this long, there would be hell to pay. 

Dean sees the laptop sitting next to Sam's bed.

'_He must have been doing some research last night.'_

Knowing that Wonder Boy would have found out something and would be eager to share, he figures out a plan of action. He silently closes the door behind him and walks over to his duffel bag. He finds some fresh clothes, well, as fresh as they're going to get at the moment, and walks to the bathroom, making sure to create as little noise as possible. He turns on the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wakes up. He turns to look at the alarm clock. It's seven in the morning. He groans.

He had had a peaceful sleep, but he had only gone to sleep about five hours ago. Dean had not gotten back by then, but Sam didn't want to ring him. It would probably have gone to voicemail anyway.

Then Sam realises that the shower is running.

'_That must be the reason I'm awake.'_ Sam thinks to himself. _'Screw Dean. I'm going back to sleep. It's his fault I'm tired anyway.'_

This was not just passing the blame. After all, he really did wait up for Dean so he could tell him an interesting fact about the witch they are hunting. Sleep steals back Sam's consciousness, just as he remembers what he read. _Fyffe JeJuna had a grudge against the person that sent her to the stake. She cursed them and said that she would wipe out their bloodline if it was the last thing she would do…………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wakes up abruptly.

"Hey little brother. Had a nightmare?"

Sam turns to his right and sees Dean sitting on his bed, tying up his boots. "No, just a bad dream."

"What's the difference?" Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam.

"My nightmares come true. My bad dreams are just that, bad dreams." Sam rubs his eyes, hoping what he saw was a bad dream. He prays that's all it was. A figment of his imagination.

"Touché. What are we up to today?"

"Researching."

"Of course." Dean says in a bored tone.

"What's the time?"

Dean looks at the clock. "It's eight."

"We should be able to leave for the library as soon as I have my shower."

Sam goes over to his duffel bag.

"What did you dream about Sammy?"

Sam tenses. "It's Sam." Then he turns to the bathroom door and walks through, not once looking at his brother.

"Well, that was an interesting reaction." Dean says to himself, gazing at the bathroom door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nine and the Winchesters are in their Chevy, pulling into the library's parking lot.

"It's pretty deserted Wonder Boy."

Sam purses his lips a bit.

"It's only just opened Young Nastyman."

"I swear I've heard that before……"

"It doesn't matter Dean, let's go."

Sam gets out of the car and Dean follows.

"I just thought," Dean remembers, as he follows Sam, "did you find anything last night when you did some research?"

"You shouldn't think Dean, really, it's dangerous. To answer your question, yes I did, but I don't remember what it was. Now, I have a question for you. Where were you last night?"

"College boy doesn't remember something. Wow."

Dean smirks. Sam stops and turns around.

"You didn't answer me Dean. I need to know you weren't doing something stupid that might enrage whatever the hell this thing is."

"Fine. I had a coffee with Ella. Happy?"

"For 4 hours? Actually, you know what? I don't want to know, so just forget I asked." Sam enters the library and heads straight to the non-fiction books, with Dean going to the computers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Three hours and I've only found one thing. Listen to this:

_Fyffe JeJuna was a very powerful witch that was burned at the stake here in Salem._"

"We already knew that Sam." Dean says in frustration.

"Let me finish first Dean.

'_She had a best friend that she told everything to. All except one thing, and that was the fact she was a witch. That is, until the authorities found out who she was. She went to her friend, seeking protection. The friend unknowingly let her into her house, thinking that they were mistaken. Fyffe was given sleeping quarters in a secret room that not many people had known about. Her friend sat down with her one day and wanted to know all the facts. JeJuna confided in her and thought it was all going to be okay. Her friend was very understanding. Then one day, the authorities burst into her room and took her into custody. That very afternoon, she was tied to the stake and burnt. Fyffe JeJuna's last ever statement was that she would get revenge on her supposed friend. That she would kill her and all of her bloodline. Then all that could be heard from then on were shrieks of pain and cheers from the crowd. After it was over, Fyffe JeJuna left only one worldly possession and that was her locket. Records say that this locket was taken by the best friend and handed down through the generations.'_

That's it."

"So there's nothing on the actual locket itself or the best friend or what happened to the best friend?"

"Nothing, Dean. That's it."

"Well, there's obviously a curse, with a vengeful spirit behind it, at work. It must go through the locket. Ella collected all Cindy's jewellery, didn't she?"

"Most of it. She said that some of it was collected by other people though."

"I don't remember her saying that."

"You wouldn't." Sam states simply.

"Anyway, we have to find out about what happened to that locket and who the best friend was and who the next descendant is."

"I realise this Dean, so I'm commandeering the computers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The library is closed now, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I'll get out of here."

Sam rubs his eyes. Dean is out in the Impala, having a rest. Sam didn't realise how long he's been searching for information. He found out that the locket had indeed been picked up by the best friend, whose name was Kadee Tata, and passed along the line. He hadn't found a picture of the locket so he could check whether Ella had picked it up or not, for they had pretty much confirmed Dean's suspicions, which made Sam more nervous. Which made Sam think maybe it was a nightmare after all. He couldn't think that way though, not until he was pretty sure. Though, mind you, he was pretty sure. No, he wasn't going to think that way. He refuses to think that way.

Collecting up all of his and Deans things, he heads out of the door. He's on the stairs when he hears something.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch,  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop._

Sam realises Deans phone is ringing, so he shuffles all of the things around.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much,  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Sam sees an unfamiliar number and thinks for about a second before he decides to answer. If it's one of the many girls Dean sleeps with, Sam can brush her off. If it's a job, he'll politely decline or inform them that they will be there soon. If it's the authorities, he can hang up. What he wasn't prepared for though was the voice that came from the other end.

"Sam here."

"_Oh! Hey Sam! How's it going?"_

"Ella?"

"_Yeah. I just called to ask when you guys should be back."_

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Didn't Dean tell you? I'm taking you guys out for a decent meal. I mean, after last night, I kind of owe you guys one."_

"No, he didn't. Well, we should be home soon. We just finished up at the library."

"_Oh yeah. How's the case going?"_

Sam didn't realise that Dean had walked up to him.

"What's the hold up Sammy? I saw that hot librarian walk out and you hadn't come back. Wait a minute. That's my mobile. Give it here." Dean snatches his mobile out of Sam's hand. "Hello?"

"_Hey Dean."_

"Oh, hey Ella. How are you?"

"_Yeah, good. How come you didn't tell Sam about the whole dinner thing?"_

"Oh, it slipped my mind, that's all." Dean clears his throat. "Well, I'll see you soon. We're about to head back to the motel now. See you then."

"_Yeah, see you."_

"What are you waiting for Sammy? Let's go! We have a hot date to go to." Dean flashes a grin before walking to his car and hopping in. Sam follows, brooding slightly. (**A/N:** Couldn't help myself, lol.)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say here, all said up the top. I'll just beg and plead with you one more time for just one review. Even if it's one word that has nothing to do with the story, at least then I'll know someone's reading this and I shouldn't stop. Alright, I'm gone. Bye. Oh, Deans ringtone is Poison by Alice Cooper, but I want to see if anyone knows the reference I made to a song in here. 


	11. A Plea: Author's Note

Okay, I know people HATE these sorts of chapter, I'm one of them, but I seriously have writer's block when it comes to this story. I want to finish it. I swear, I've never finished anything creative just for myself before and I want to. I mean REALLY want to. So, I'm making a plea. If anybody has ANY ideas, any at all, review and tell me. If I decide to use it, I'll credit it to you. It's only for this next chapter. I'm alright after that. I know where I want to go. It's just getting there that's giving me trouble. So please, I'm begging you. If you can give me any help, ANY at all, voice your opinion or idea or whatever. I don't care how crap you think it sounds, I want to hear it. So, one more time, please help me, other wise, well, it doesn't look so good. I mean, I'll probably think of SOMETHING, but, I don't know how long till that time will be.

Oh, and thanks for the review CatsWhiskers. Sucks about your internet being all 'I'm not going to let you sign in' if it's still like that. It's been a while, so yeah. Nice to know you're still here.


End file.
